The search continues
by ariedling
Summary: When word gets out that Victoria has a philosopher's stone, Ed and Al naturally flock to Forks. But is there more then just the stone in Forks, could there be more alchemist? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle Cullen approached the vintage diner slowly. As expected, he found Billy Black waiting at the table in the corner.

They met at this particular diner at this particular table, for two reasons. The first was that this was where these two always sat. The second, of course, was so that no one saw him and Carlisle meet.

Carlisle sat down after ordering coffee. It was miserably cold and rainy, and everyone drank coffee after being out in weather like this, so he did it to blend in.

As soon as he sat down, Billy Black asked, "Did you hear?"

"Yes." Carlisle said, taking a sip of his coffee. "I expect the boys to be here tomorrow at the latest."

"Ah," Billy said nodding. "Do you think Victoria has the real stone?" Billy asked.

"Dunno," Carlisle said casually. "If she does, let's hope it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. There's too much going on as it is – we don't need another catastrophe." He took another sip of his coffee.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Billy asked.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "Mustang, Hawkie and Chief Swan will be waiting for us in the woods. I hope Alice passes," he added.

"Even if she doesn't, it will be good to have a seer working for the state alchemist," Billy said. "I know Jacob will pass for sure - he has been training hard," Billy said with a smile. He was very proud of his son.

"If Alice and Jacob pass their alchemy exam we will have two more state alchemist in this area." he said with a smile.

Carlisle said with a dangrus laugh, "Those two, us, Chief Swan and Leah - that makes six if the homunculi ever decide to visit us."

Billy sighed. He knew just as well as Carlisle that they were doomed if the homunculi ever attacked. Of course, the odds of them attacking this town, given that Victoria had a fake stone, was rare.

"Speaking of Victoria, are you prepared for the vampire war?" he asked Carlisle.

"Somewhat," he answered. "However, Charlie said he wants Alice trained as an alchemist. He said that is more important right now."

"It's the same with Jacob," Billy said. "Darn," he said with a sigh, as he realized he had eaten his entire delicious muffin. After looking around quickly, he put both of his hands on his chair, and within an instant, another muffin just like the one he ate appearedd. "That's better, he said with a smile.

Carlisle laughed. "I don't think we can use alchemy like that," he said.

"As long as Chief Swan doesn't find out, its ok," he retorted. "He has too many other things to worry about besides a simple alchemy trick."

Just then, a tall, slender waitress came up to them. "Anything else, fellas?" Both men gasped, it was Lust. Before they could do anything she was gone.

"Damn," Billy said. "How much do you think she heard?"

"I don't know," Carlisle said looking out the window just in time to see Lust and Glutney get into a car and drive off. He then saw another very fancy car. "Mustang just got here - we better go," he said, laying down some cash as they rushed out.


	2. exam

While Carlisle and Billy went to get their children ready for the alchemy exam, Colonel Mustang and his partner, Riza Hawkie met up at the home of Charlie Swan. He greeted them at the door and invited them in for a drink.

"So." he said to end the awkward silence, "Roy, have you made it to the next level yet?" he asked his old friend.

Roy sighed, "No, but I am stationed somewhere other then Central for a while."

Chief Swan laughed. "Yeah, I thought that was a good thing at one point too." he said. "Fifteen years later, I'm sure they forgot about me. Putting you position to oversee a town seems to be what the military does when they're sick of you."

"Great," Mustang said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, sir," Hawkie said to her superior, "You can still make it to Brigade General - I know you can," She smiled.

"So Charlie," Mustang said trying to get away from the subject, "How's your daughter?"

"She's good," Charlie said. "She's visiting her mom for a few weeks, and she brought that boyfriend along with her. They should be back in a few days."

"Oh," Mustang said. "Hey, come to think of it, isn't she dating that Cullen boy?" he asked.

"Yeah." Charlie frowned.

"Come on, Charlie, it can't be that bad - I mean, think of it - she could choose worse guys." Mustang said.

"Well," Charlie said to end the conversation, "Let's go." and they headed out the door.

Meanwhile, Alice and Carlisle left. From her window, Rosalie silently waved goodbye. She had yet to tell her father and sister that she had been practicing alchemy for the past six months. She kneeled on her floor and drew a transmutation circle on a notebook. Then she took the pencil she was using and broke it. She then set it out in front of her. She then placed both hand on the circle and transmuted the pencil back together. _Yes, it worked! _she thought.

When they got to their meeting place, Jacob and Alice were surprised to see each other.

"What are they doing here?" They asked together.

Mustang sighed. "You both are taking your state alchemy exam tonight."

Alice turned towards Jake. "Don't worry," she whispered, "We both pass."

Mustang cleared his throat and they listened again. "If you pass, you will receive a state pocket watch." he said dangling his in front of them. "If you don't pass, you can take your exam again in two months. Furthermore, if you do pass, you will report directly to Chief Swan here," he said.

"Wait a minute," Alice said. "Are you an alchemist?" She asked Chief Swan.

"This is the Gun Alchemist. He is in charge of all the alchemists in this area." Mustang said.

"Why are you the Gun Alchemist?" Jake asked.

"Observe," Charlie said pulling out his gun. "As you can see, there is nothing in here." he said, showing the two the gun barrel. He then quickly shut it closed and fired three shots. Alice and Jacob both looked impressed.

"This," Mustang said, pointing to Carlisle, "Is the Bone Alchemist. He can fix any broken bone. Over a couple hundred years, he's gotten good enough where he no longer needs a transmutation circle. This guy," Mustang continued pointing at Billy Black, "He's the Re-appear Alchemist. He can make anything re-appear once it is gone. And I'm the Flame Alchemist." He snapped his white gloved fingers together, producing a flame.

"Now Jacob Black, you are first."

"Right," Jacob said in a shaky tone. He put out a broken radio and after drawing a transmutation circle in the dirt, and then transformed it back into a new one.

"Good." mustang said, "Your turn," he motioned to Alice.

She went over to a broken tree and sketched a transmutation circle in it. She then transmuted it so it was a nice pile of wood.

"Congratulations," Mustang said. "You are now the Wolf Alchemist," He said, handing Jake a certificate. "And you are now the Seer Alchemist." he said handing a certificate to Alice. "Now then, off to Chef Swan's house to catch up!"

**Ed and AL will be coming soon, as you can see a few things need to be out of ythe way first**


	3. talks

At the Swan's house, the alchemists and Hawkeye spent half of the night discussing.

"First off," Mustang said taking a sip of his coffee, "The first thing you need to know is who the homunculi are."

"Erm…" Carlisle said, "If I'm not needed, I need to get to my shift."

"Go ahead." Mustang nodded. Once he left, Mustang started again.

"Now the first thing you need to know about are the homunculi," he repeated.

"Who and what are they?" Jacob asked.

"Homunculi," Charlie said, "are fake human beings; they are created when someone tries to bring a person back to life through alchemy. As you both know, this is the one thing an alchemist _must not do_. There are terrible consequences if you do."

"I think I've read somewhere that people try it anyway, though," Alice said.

"That is correct, people do try it." Mustang said. "I'm sure you will meet the Elric brothers in a day or so. You can see what the consequences were for them."

Jacob and Alice both had strange expressions on their faces.

The four adults laughed. "It's not horrendous, but the older brother, Edward lost an arm and a leg because of it. His younger brother, Alphonse lost his entire body and his soul is bound to a suit of armor." Mustang explained.

"You have to be very powerful to be able to do that." Jacob whistled, impressed.

"Why would the homunculi come here?" Alice asked.

"Because, they think Victoria has the stone," Billy said.

Jacob and Alice looked at each other and asked together, "What stone?"

"The Philosopher's stone." Charlie said. When the new alchemists looked confused, Mustang elaborated. "The Philosopher's stone is a magical stone that can do almost anything -including creating objects from thin air, and supposedly, giving you eternal life. It can also make a part-human into a full human, and give a body to a soul only bound to a human substance," he said.

"Isn't it a myth though?" Jacob asked.

The adults glanced at each other.

"Oh boy." Billy sighed. "It isn't. A few years back, there was a war in a land called Ishbal, and most of the alchemist got a fake stone made from the real one. After the war, all was taken back and the stone was lost." he said.

"Why would Victoria want the stone?" Alice frowned.

"We don't know," Mustang admitted. "But we do know that if the homunculi join with her, we don't stand a fighting chance."

"Speaking of which, Lust and Gluttony passed by today while we were in a restaurant. We don't know how much she heard." Billy said.

"Right, Armstrong will be here when the boys get here. I've been having him follow them secretly."

Hawkeye, Billy and Charlie all laughed. "Why are you asking Armstrong to follow them? He stands out like a sore thumb." Billy said.

Mustang ignored them. "I also want you two of you to be aware of Scar." Mustang said gravely.

"He was spotted in a few towns over," Chief Swan said, showing them a picture. "He is targeting all state alchemists."

"But wouldn't a vampire and a werewolf be able to beat him?" Alice asked.

Mustang shook his head. "You are not to try," he instructed them sternly.

"Do you think he will join Victoria?" Billy asked.

"No, he just wants revenge after Resunbul. Speaking of which, did Carlisle talk to-?"

"No," Charlie said, eyeing the kids and cutting him off.

Mustang pursed his lips. "Now is more crucial then ever. If he doesn't you need to, Charlie-"

They talked a bit more before calling it a night. On the edge of town, a boy with a blond braid and red coat stood with a big metal robot, stopping to take in the view.

"Well Al, we're here. Let's see if we can find Carlisle."

**This is turning to be more complex then I imagined**


	4. ed meet ed

It took Ed and Al a while to find the Culen house. Mainly because Ed wanted to stop at the local dinner for a bite to eat.

The people at Forks gave them a lot of weird stares. The waitress also seemed apprehensive of them. When she braught

Ed his pie Al asked, "um exscuse me miss, but do you know where we can find Carlisle Cullen?" The waitress just stared

at him. It wasn't everyday you saw a suite of metal walk, let alone talk. "Hey lady did you here my brother?" Ed said

rudely in between bites. "Brother don't be rude" Al whispered. He then turned towards the waitress, "I'm sorry he was

so rude." The waitress finnaly spoke at last. "You two are brothers?" She asked. Just Then Ed saw a familiar face. "Hey

Leigh" he said through bites. Leigh looked surprised and then gave a little sigh. She was a good friends with the boys.

After all they were all trained by Izumi. It was nerly the same time too. It had been the three most interesting and

similar students that Izumi had ever trained. Leigh went there after Sam and Emily got engaged. She was running

away just like Ed and Al ran away from the death of there mother. Both Leigh and Ed were stubbren and tough. She

quickly went over trying to avoid any looks. The town had already had a few to many suspicions to need anymore. "Hi

Maggie" she said to the waitress before she sat down. Once the waitress went away Leigh turned towards the boys.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked. "We heard a vampire named Victoria has the stone, that's why we are

here." Ed said. Leigh sighed again, of course that would be why they were here. She then remembered a prommis Ed

had made to her after he became a state alchemist. He promised that he would remove the imprint Sam gave to her.

"Ed we don't even know that it's the actual stone. We still don't even know if it still exist." She said. "If it's a fake we

could ask her about it." Ed said. Leigh gave him a serious look. "Edward, Victoria is a vampire. She is dangerous and

could kill you or even worse turn you into a vampire." She said. "Is that still possible for Ed?" Al asked. "After all he is

half metal and has a connection to the gate of truth." He said. "Very true" Leigh said with a thaught. "Still, Ed you

shouldn't fight with her, there is no way you can match her strenth, ecspecally if she has a fake stone" Leigh said. "I

have to Leigh, you know that." Ed said in a serious tone. "Afterall, how else would I fulfill my promise to you two?" he

asked. "Fine" she said. "I'll take you to Carlelile." She said.

It took half an hour to get to the Cullen house. "I have to get home I'll meet up with you two tomorrow" She said

dropping them off. Ed and Al went up and rang the doorbell. A blond haired serious looking boy answered the door. "May

I help you?" he said confused. Afterall what would a little kid be doing all the way out here. "I came to see Carlisle" Ed

said. The boy, Edward, invited them in. "Hey do your parents know you're here kid." He asked. AL quickly took hold of

his brother as Ed yelled. " I'M NOT A KID DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" Carlisle looked up from his paperwork. He knew that

voice. He came out "Edward" he said. Both Ed's answered "yes?" and then looked at each other. Al and Carlsle laughed.

"Son" he said to his Edward. "The is Edward and Alphas Eric, they are good friends of mine." He said. "Sir?" Edward

asked. Carlisle thaught _I'll explain later _ so Edward could here his thaught. To Ed he said,. "Hello, Mustang said you'd be

here but I didn't exspect Armstrong to beat you." He said as Armstrong came in through the kitchen caring a plate of

fresh venison. "Armstrong, I didn't know you knew how to cook" Al said. "Cooking is an Armstrong trait that has been

passed down for generations." He said happily while he sparkled. Ed wasn't listning. "Why is he here and how did

Mustang know we were coming?" he asked angrily. "Simple Ed, after we heard the rumor about Victoria having a stone

we naturly figured you will show up, Armstrong came to make sure you don't do anything dumb, Rosalie" he called.

Rosalie who was peeking from around the corner jumped. She was watching this strange new pair she had read about

in her fathers alchemy newsletter. "Please show them to the guest room." Carlisle said. After they went Edward turned

towards Carlisle, "I can't read their minds" he said. "I woudn't expect you could those two are very special boys. "


	5. secrets

The brothers followed Rosalie up the stairs. When they got to the guest room, she lingered a bit. Al, took notice and asked, "What is it?"

"Can you keep a secret?" she suddenly asked.

"Whets up?" Ed said.

Rose took a deep breath. "I'm an alchemist too."

Ed and Al both looked up. "What?" Al said in disbelief.

"I'm new at it, in fact I just did my first full transmutation a few nights ago," She said in a hurry.

"That's wonderful!" Ed said just loud enough for only them to hear.

"I'll show you."

On the floor she drew a transmutation circle with the chalk she kept in her pocket. She then broke it and set it down in the center. She then clapped her

hands together and placed them on the circle causing the chalk to go back together.

"Wow that's amazing. congratulations, Rosalie." Al said.

"No one knows yet. You have to keep my secret." She asked. The brothers both nodded.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Carlisle called central. "Roy?" He said when he heard the other voice on the phone. "They're here," he said. Roy just grunted and

hung up.

After hanging up Roy turned to Hawkye. "The boys are there just as we expected." He said.

"Now what?" she asked taking a sip of tea.

"I don't know" he answered truthfully. "I want to send some men there to help them but I don't know if that will be safe. After all not only are we dealing with an army of vampires, but there is also Scar on the loose, and Carlisle already said he saw Lust and Glutney. That could only mean the other homunculi are close by."

"True," she said with another sip.

"If only we knew more, I wish we knew what Victoria is planning to do with the stone, if she has one" She added. "Also it would be nice to know what the

homunculi are up to."

Mustang yawned and turned off his desk light. "There's not much we can do now, so we might as well go home and wait for tomorrow." He said, grabbing his

coat and heading out the door.

Hawkeye followed flipping off the light and closing the door on her way out.


	6. traning

They spent the next week in training.

The first day started out real rough. When Ed and Al came to train with everyone, Edward protested.

"These kids should not be training with us. They're too young."

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE." Ed shouted angrily.

"This isn't a joke, Ed. We have a vampire to fight - Victoria is very powerful and I don't want anyone in the way. You're not putting my Bella in danger."

Al noticed one of the wolves growl at the words 'my Bella'.

Ed tried to reason with Edward maturely. "You need us to win. I'm taking Carlisle's advice and I'm working together with you." he said.

"Look, we appreciate it, but we don't need a kid helping us."

That was the last straw. The younger Edward transformed his auto mail arm into a dagger and advanced on the older Edward . Edward was shocked at how strong the young boy was.

After only few seconds, things got really out of hand. How?

"Brother, stop it!" Al cried as Leigh looked on fearfully. Ed acted like he didn't hear him. Edward Elric had one thing on his mind, and that was his promises to Al and Leah, that he would die before anyone got in the way of that. Edward Cullen was determined to protect the love of his life. It seemed as if both boys were going in for the kill. Ed went towards the vampires throught, while Edward went towards the alchemest's stumic trying to knock the wind out of him.

Bella then came around and pleaded, "EDWARD, STOP IT! HE'S JUST A KID, YOU'LL KILL HIM!" As she said this Ed, got his dagger inches from Edwards face.

It took the combined efforts Carlisle and Charlie Swan to break the two apart. Due to the fight, training ended early and everyone went home. The Elric's and Leah went to the Swan residence, while Bella went with the Cullen's.

When they got back to the house, Charlie was uncharacteristically furious. "EDWARD ELRIC, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? NOT ONLY COULD YOU HAVE HURT EDWARD, BUT YOU COULD HAVE HURT THE PEOPLE AROUND HIM. NOT TO MENTION YOU COULD HAVE ATTACTTED UNWANTED GUESTS, WHICH IS EXACTLY WHAT WE DON'T NEED RIGHT NOW."

"I don't care!" Ed said stubbornly, wiping his bloodied lip. "I can't stand to be disrespected, let alone to be thought of as a joke. I won't let anyone stand in my way, even if it means breaking laws of alchemy. I need that stone, Charlie, you know that."

Chief Swan sighed. "Edward I know that, but you can't go off fighting like that."

"I tried talking and he didn't listen," Ed protested.

"Edward, this is your only warning. If you ever loose control again, I will be forced to get you an escort back to Central, do you understand me? I will not put my district in any more danger."

"Yes, sir," Edward said, bowing his head.

"You should probably contact your auto-mechanic pretty soon to come fix that arm." He said, and Al couldn't help but see Chief Swan's eyes shift towards the forest.

"What is it, Chief Swan?" Leah asked. "There has been some activity in nearby towns, and I believe that it's from the homunculi. In the town next door, another alchemist was attracted by Scar."

At the Cullen house, Carlisle was just as angry. "Son, you lost complete control. You could have killed him, you know that." He said.

"Carlisle, I need to protect Bella. He will just be in the way." He answered evenly.

"Edward, we need those two more then you know. They are our allies, despite how small they look."

Just then, the phone rang. "Hello?" Carlisle said and then his face got a very worried look.


	7. attack

Carlisle nodded a bit and hung up the phone. When he turned towards Edward, who had a questioning look on his face he simply said, "It's alchemy business, son. You don't need to worry about it."

He then went by the stairs and called, "Alice! We need to go," Turning towards his wife, Esmee, he gave her a kiss and said, "Don't wait up."

Within half an hour, all of the known alchemists met at the Swan's house.

"Where are the Elric's and Leah?" Billy asked.

"I sent them to investigate the scene. In the forest, someone found some random body parts lying around. There are two possibilities; it could be Victoria, however, on examination, it looked to be the work of Gluttony." Charlie said. "If it is, I'm surprised the humonculi waited this long to attack, after all they were spotted about a week ago, right" he said looking ant billy and Carlisle. Both men nodded. Charlie then continued, "I haven't contacted central, yet. I want to make sure it's not Victoria. If it is Victoria, then they should be able to handle her till the others get here." He said.

"What if it's both?" Carlisle asked.

Alice murmured, "These homunculi, they're pretty serious, aren't they?" The adults shook their heads.

Just then, they heard a ruckus in the front room. They all froze.

"Stay here," Charlie ordered, grabbing his gun. When he went in, he shouted, "SCAR!" Billy and Carlisle quickly went in, both men were breathing hard.

"Scar, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you attack." Charlie said. From behind, Ed, Leigh, Al with May on his shoulders were coming up the walk.

"_Scar_," Ed said transmuting his half hinged arm. Charlie put his hand up and Leah was surprised to see him stop.

"I want to talk." Scar said. Charlie led them in and they all sat in the front room.

"Before we start, Ed - what did you guys find?" Charlie asked.

"The body was already killed by Victoria." Ed said.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked.

"Yes there were vampire marks on the neck-" Ed said.

"So it wasn't Gluttony," Billy said.

"Let me finish!" Ed said, annoyed.

"Gluttony then came by and ate most of the body. When we left, Edward and the others had started a small fight with some random vampires. On our way back, we ran into Lust, she said that Victoria unknowingly left Gluttony a little snack, but to be warned that they will kill anyone in the way in order to get Victoria's stone."

They all sat quite for a few seconds, until Leah said, "I guess that confirms it then, the homunculi know about the possible stone."

"I've already killed ten of those vampire things, I have to - I can't stand innocent people being killed." Scar said. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not working with you," He added when he noticed some looks, "I just feel like it's my responsibility to protect the few Ishbalins left."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

Charlie sighed, "I guess we can't keep it secret any longer." He said looking straight at Carlisle, "Jasper Hale is an Ishbalen."


	8. ishbalin war history

All of the adults, Leah, and the Elric's were stunned. Alice and Jacob however, had puzzled looks on their faces.

"What's an Ishbalin?" Alice asked.

Charlie, Carlisle and Billy sighed and looked at each other. "About 15 years ago, there was a terrible tribal war in the land of Ishbal; many were killed." Billy finally started.

"Anyone and everyone were killed – men, women, children - this stupid military that you all are in couldn't care less. Over a hundred were killed. What's worse," Scar continued, "Is half of the unnecessary deaths were caused by alchemists: they would aim for one person, nbut kill 20 others. They were carless."

"Once we got a Philosophers stone," Billy said, "Our powers doubled. I lost the ability to walk in that war." He said, pointing to his legs.

"Hey, Carlisle?" Ed asked, "In the medical field, did you know a Sarah and Urey Rockwell? They would have worked in the medical field."

Carlisle leaned back and rubbed his eyes as if trying to remember. "I do remember hearing about the Rockwells. They were killed, weren't they?"

Ed's face closed up and became unreadable. "Yeah, they were," he said quietly, and then a little louder he added, "For helping some of the innocent Ishbalins." He slammed his fist against the couch in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Edward," Alice said quietly.

"That's not right! How could you kill someone for doing the right thing?" Jacob asked.

"That's the military for you, son," Billy said, resting a hand on his back.

"Then why did you push us to join such a horrible organization?" Alice asked her father.

"The military isn't all bad Alice. It gives you a lot of access to information you normally wouldn't be able to see, and they pay a good amount of money. Also," He added shifting his eyes to the others, "If you know the right people, you would be supported in doing what's right."

"What does this have to do with Jasper, though?" Leah asked. "Didn't he become a vampire about a hundred years ago?"

"That's another interesting story." Scar said. "About a hundred years ago, vampires attacked Ishbal. Our men tried to fight as many of them of as we could. Alchemy helped a lot. But they still were able to kill quite a few and turn a few others. That was our first beating." He added quietly.

"So Jasper was one of them?" Alice asked.

"Yes, Scar said. "In what we call the Vampire War, over 200 Ishbalins were killed. The damn Volturi didn't help us either, 'til the very end that is. My guess is they figured that if we were all killed, there would be no more trading."

"You guys know about the Volturi?" Alice asked, impressed.

Scar laughed. "Of course we do. Not only do trade with them, but also Aro is a very powerful alchemist - he used to train some of our young alchemists, before the war that is."

"Then why didn't they help with the war?" Al asked.

"As strong as the Volturi are, Alphonse, the military is stronger. If alchemists attempted to help, they would have been killed as traitors." Carlisle said.

"They were lucky they didn't have to fight in the war." Carlisle said.

"Why is that?" Billy questioned.

"If they did, then everyone would know about vampires. I was in the medical tents most of the time, so I wasn't exposed." Carlisle answered.

"So what's our next move?" Leah asked Charlie.

"I'm going to contact central and the Volturi, and give them my report. I'm going to leave Scar out, for now, as I truly think he could be a good ally." he said.

"_Temporary_ ally," Scar reminded him.

"After this is over, I intend to kill all of you." he said, while picking up a sleeping May.

"We're going to a hotel. I'm going to study these vampires moves for the next few days and see if I can't track down the Homunculi. I'll tell you if I hear of anything." He then left with May.

"I still don't trust him," Billy grumbled.

"We don't have much of a choice right now." Charlie replied.

On the way back to the Cullen house, Ed asked, "Hey Carlisle, where did you get the stone you used in the war?"

Carlisle shook his head, "I was given it by the military. I have no idea where it came from."

"Oh," was all Ed could say before falling asleep on his brother.


	9. winery

The next thing Edward Elric remembered was his brother shaking him.

"Edward, wake up! Winry is here."

Ed shot up quickly and then grimaced in pain from his auto-mail arm, half coming off.

When he came downstairs and Winry saw him, she yelled, "EDWARD ELRIC, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BEAUTIFUL AUTO-MAIL?"

Ed then got knocked down by the wrench thrown at him. "Owww," he complained.

"Due to its damage, I will have to take a few days to repair this. " She said, holding it in her hands. "Luckily I am prepared, so I brought you your old spare. It looks like it will still fit, considering you haven't grown any." she said. looking back at him.

"Why you little -" he said, while Al held him back. Just then, Jasper, Emmitt and Edward Cullen all came in from hunting. Winry looked their way and felt her heart pounding.

"Hi," she said shyly staring at them as they went into the kitchen.

"Who were they?" Winry asked Ed in a dreamy voice.

"Vampires." Ed said, trying not to show his tiny bit of jealousy.

"Very _cute_ vampires," Winry said, still staring at the door.

"Oh, brother." Ed rolled his eyes, getting the rest of his auto mail in place.

"Come on Al, Rose is waiting." he said casually, as he grabbed his coat and walked out, saying hi to the general on his way.

The boys went to the spot where they had been meeting Rose the past couple of days. Ed had been doing the best in training her in alchemy. She was still working on the basics. They worked a good few hours till Ed called it quits.

"Alphonse, go with Rose back to the house." Ed told his brother.

"What about you, brother?" Al asked.

"Don't worry about me I have a few things to check up on." He said.

"Can't I come?" Al whined.

"Yeah Ed, with Victoria out there, it could be dangerous." Rose said.

"I'll be fine." Ed asserted as he walked off.

He followed a trail of footprints he knew for a fact to be Envy's. They stopped at a cave and he called. "Come on out Envy. I know you're in there."

"Hello Edward, I knew you'd come once you saw me. Tell me, who was that new blond alchemist you were training?"

"That's not your concern Envy. What do you want?" Ed said annoyed.

"I thought, considering we will have to fight a vampire coven, I should get some of the competition out of the way." Envy smirked.

"I'm not in the mood to fight you now," Ed said tiredly.

"Not in the mood or not in the condition?" Envy said with another smirk before lunging at him.

Ed sighed, and then turned his borrowed arm into a spear. It was a lot harder to fight in auto mail he wasn't used to. Envy was more serious then Ed realized. Envy was going at him rough and was about to go for the kill until he was punched hard in the face.

"Carlisle!" Ed said, surprised.

"Ah, I can practice on a vampire for once," Envy said with a sneer as he ran at Carlisle.

He was a lot stronger then Carlisle realized. Envy gave him a few bad blows before Ed and Carlisle did a double punch to knock him out. Carlisle, out of breath, looked at Ed and then back to where Envy was.

"He's gone," Carlisle said surprised.

"Let's go, we don't need any more trouble," Ed said as he turned to walk home.


	10. a drive

Winry had a hard time concentrating on her work. She couldn't help but notice that the Cullen boys were quite handsome. She also couldn't help but notice that the girls were beautiful as well.

The Elric boys went off with that Rose girl about two hours ago and were not back yet. She tried not to think about it, however the image of Ed kissing Rose stuck in her mind.

"_I'll show her," _she thought.

All of the sudden she heard, "We're back," and she went running.

"Ed, I-" she started and stopped.

"Where's Ed?" She asked confused.

"I don't know, brother went off on his own. He said he didn't want us coming with him." Al said, concerned.

"I better go after him. We don't need vampires hurting him." Carlisle said, after just getting home from work.

"Um… with all due respect, Dr. Cullen…" Winery started.

"Call me Carlisle please," he said with a smile.

"Carlisle, please don't underestimate Ed. He is very strong and he has been through a lot. He may be childish, but he is very smart and very capable." She said.

"I know. He is, after all, the youngest to pass the state alchemy exam." Carlisle said.

It was a few hours until they got back. Both looked pretty beat up.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Esmee and Winry cried, running out.<p>

"Envy," Ed grumbled.

Winery understood right away. Carlisle went off to explain things to Esmee. After getting cleaned up and eating lunch, Ed worked on some minor paper work for the state. Al went with Alice and Jacob to practice alchemy. Mustang had instructed the three to practice. All three were at a middle level.

After dinner, Bella headed home. "May I come? I need to talk to Charlie." Ed said.

This surprised Bella, but she agreed. Edward was worried about leaving her alone, but Carlisle said she would be safe with Ed.

On their way home, Bella asked a lot of questions. She was surprised that she knew so little about her father.

"So, my dad is a pretty good alchemist?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's at colonel level. Apparently he was pretty powerful during the Ishbalin war." He answered.

"And that's an alchemist war?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Do I have alchemist powers then?" She asked.

"Not necessarily, it's more or less something you train at and learn. You don't really inherit them." Ed said.

"And this stone I keep hearing you guys talk about – it's pretty powerful?" She asked.

"If it is the real thing, then yes. The stone can bring people back from life, or even make other humans." Ed said. "A lot of the ones Al and I found have been fake."

"You and your brother spend a lot of time looking for it, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes, it's the only way to get our bodies back to normal."

"So this war, it's between more then just vampires." She mused.

"Yes, this is a big war, and I'm sure that the Volturi will be involved."

Bella turned. "You know about the Volturi?"

"Of course I do. Their leader, Aro, is the oldest alchemist."

"Aro is an alchemist! No way." Bella said with a laugh.

"Yep, you just never know where we will pop up." Ed said with a smile. By now they were at the Swan residence and both entered.


	11. enter aro

It only took a few days for the news about Envy to spread. To no ones surprise, Mustang and Hawkeye showed up.

"Furor Bradley wanted to come, but, um..." Mustang said with a cough and a smile,

"Something came up."

"That's good, we can't have him involved." Billy said as they sat around a fire.

Ed noticed that tensions rose with the mention of Bradley. He was sure now that not many trusted him.

"My men are back at Central, and will notify us if things change." Mustang said.

"By the way, Edward-" He said turning towards the Fullmetal alchemist, "You went off on your own again. Not only is that stupid and dangerous, but I

told you not to do things like that anymore."

"I can take care of myself, Colonel. I don't need a babysitter." Ed said back.

"You could have gotten yourself killed." Mustang shot back.

"And if I didn't go, then others might have been in danger." Ed answered angrily.

"You two are arguing, why am I not surprised?" a voice from behind them said.

"Aro?" Carlisle said surprised.

"Carlisle, Charlie, Mustang." he said nodding at each.

"Hey Aro, how have you been?" Ed said casually.

"Just how well do you know each other?" Carlisle asked, surprised. He assumed Aro didn't get out much.

"We met in Reole, a few years ago." Aro said.

"You were in Reole?" Carlisle said, surprised.

"Yes, apparently Central didn't have good communication at that time and were short, so we both went to investigate that priest."

"Thanks again Ed, for doing all of the work." Aro said lightly.

"Yeah, if I knew you were there we wouldn't have done all of that." Ed said slyly.

"Anyways-" Mustang said changing the subject, "Right now, I have Scar keeping an eye on the homunculi and -"

"Since when have we started trusting Scar?" Aro asked coldly. "Especially after what he did to our men."

"We are on a temporary alliance." Mustang stated.

"He is keeping an eye on the homunculi while Edward and Emmett Cullen are keeping an eye on the vampires. This war has gotten bigger then expected,

though, and I want you all to be careful. Ed, I don't want you to underestimate the vampires and the same goes for Jacob and Alice when it comes to the

homunculi."

"Why don't we just send our most powerful alchemist to crush the homunculi?" Aro asked.

"We tried that, they're stronger than they seem. Now here are my instructions…" he said looking around, "Billy you are in charge of keeping Alice and

Jacob safe and up to date on everything. Ed, you are in charge of Al and Rose."

"How did you know?" Ed asked shocked.

"The military knows all alchemists, even in training." He answered.

"Wait, Rose. My Rosalie is an alchemist?" Carlisle said, shocked.

Mustang ignored him. "Carlisle, I want you to keep helping Edward protect Bella and keep your eye on Jasper. I don't fully trust Scar."

A moment later, "And Charlie..."

"Let me guess, I oversee all of this," he said in a dry tone.

"You got it. Now considering the war probably won't take place for a few weeks, Aro, Hawkeye and I are going to all the neighboring towns to warn the

alchemists there. If I hear of anybody disobeying the rules, Edward…." He said, looking at Fullmetal, "You will have to deal with me is that clear?" He

asked.

"Yeah whatever."


	12. date night

It was that Saturday when things started to calm down. It was also that Saturday when Edward Elric got a very good

idea from Edward Cullen. Ed had overheard Edward asking Bella out on a date. This gave him an idea.

"Ahhh, Winry?" He asked the auto-mechanic, who was working on a new order.

"Yes?" She said not looking up.

"Um, I was – I was wondering if…" he began nervously.

"Yeah," She said again, not looking up.

"Well, would you like to go on a date with me tonight." Fullmetal finished, turning bright red.

"Winry stopped her work and looked at him, a bit flustered herself. "Yes!" She answered happily. She then got up to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ed asked.

"Well, if I'm going to go on a date, then I need to go get ready." She said with a smile before she disappeared around

the corner.

The two Ed's along with their girls ended up going on a double date at a fancy restaurant in Port Angeles, Carlisle's treat.

They had a lot of fun. Interestingly enough, Ed, Bella and Winry discussed the Ishbalin War and what it was like for their

parents to go off.

"That's awful," Bella said upon hearing the reason Winry's parents got killed.

"No wonder why my mom left my dad. She said the reason was that war changing him, but I didn't even realize it was

that bad."

"Carlisle doesn't talk about it - he never has." Edward said.

"We always used to ask him but never got an answer."

"Do you think that's where you father went, Ed?" Winry asked.

"No." Ed said.

"I don't know what happened to that man but he didn't go there. Mustang would have told me."

"Speaking of Mustang -" Edward said turning and looking to the next room. "He and Hawkeye are here."

The four stared at each other for a few seconds and then all burst out laughing.

"Him and Hawkeye here, I mean, come on," Ed said laughing. Just then, the other three stopped.

"What?" Ed said, continuing to laugh. He then felt an icy stare on his back.

"Is there a problem with that, Fullmetal?" Mustang said from behind him.

"N-no." Ed said.

"Leave him alone, Mustang," Edward said after reading Mustangs mind and realizing he was just trying to annoy Ed.

"Come on, Roy," Ritza said. "You said we need to grab dinner and forget about things."

"Fine." He said, leaving.

When they got back to the Cullen house, they found the family gathered in the living room.

"What's going on?" Ed asked.

"I'm being shipped out tomorrow to Reole." Carlisle said.


	13. goodbye

"What? Being shipped out! Why?" Ed said angrily.

"There's a civil war going on in Reol, and they need doctors." Carlisle said.

"We need you here, though, we need all the vampires we can get." Ed argued.

"I have to do what the military, says Ed."

Ed turned towards Alice and Jacob, "That's what being a dog of the military is for you, they say sit, you sit." He stormed up the stairs.

After he left, Carlisle and Esme went to the kitchen to talk in private and everyone else was left in shock.

"Did you guys get your new pocket watches?" Al said, noticing that both Alice and Jake had chains coming out of their pockets.

"Yes," Alice answered quietly. "Where's Jasper?" Alice said after noticing he wasn't there.

Just then, Jasper and Scar walked in.

"Uh-oh," Leah said, sensing trouble.

Carlisle also must have sensed it, because he returned from the kitchen. Upon seeing them, he looked at Scar coldly. "Scar, what did you do?"

"I just told the full truth. He needed to know it."

Alice and Jacob both looked at each other. They were new to the military but were already picking up on the politics that go with it.

Although Jasper got the full truth that night, it didn't seem to faze him at all. Surprisingly, he didn't ask many questions after that. Instead, he just waved goodnight to everyone and went to his room.

Scar gave a silent nod to Carlisle, who returned it. Scar then left. It would be one of the last times Carlisle saw him.

Upstairs, Alice and Jacob went to Ed's room for some answers.

"So if you don't like what the military does, then why did you becomes a State Alchemist?" Jacob asked.

"To get access of information regarding the Philosopher's Stone." He grumbled, clearly still annoyed.

"Did they ever ask you to do things that you didn't want to do?" Alice asked.

At this, Ed laughed, "Mustang knows better," he said.

"I hear a lot of the adults talking about the Furor - is he a bad guy?" Jacob asked.

Ed sat in silence for a bit, unsure of how to answer this one.

"He isn't a trustworthy man." He said slowly.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"No one knows a lot about him. His past is all blurry. He never eats and never takes off his eye patch."

The two new state alchemists pondered this, and after asking a few more questions, they let Ed go to sleep.

The next morning, after kissing his family goodbye, Carlisle left in a limo for the airport.

The others went to go do some training. In the middle of training, Armstrong showed up.

He was just as bright eyed and cheerful as always.

"Where have you been, Major?" Leah asked with a smile.

"I was told to help around town while I was here. Now I can do some training with all of you." He said, flexing and ripping his shirt.

"You sparkle." Bella was surprised. "Are you a vampire?"

Armstrong laughed and answered, "I am not a vampire. However, vampire blood has run through the Armstrong veins for generations." Everyone but Ed, Al, Winry, and Leah seemed surprised.

Those four however were not surprised in the least to hear this.

"That could explain his sparkle" Leah whispered to them.

It was a good long day of training. It was very helpful to both the vampires and wolf's training with a suite of armor. Luckily AL had a lot of practice training with a full werewolf.

Leah had spent the past week trying to do the two impossible for most alchemists. The first was to not have to use a transmutation circle, and the other was to do alchemy in the form of her wolf.


	14. fun

After the long week of training, the kids decided to have fun that Friday evening.

"Come on," Jake said. "Let's go cliff diving."

Everyone was going, when Edward held Bella back. "It's dangerous - I don't want you getting hurt." He said, kissing her.

"I'm fine Edward, you worry too much," She stated kissing him back.

"Have fun, guys," Al said sadly, waving at them. He then marked 'cliff diving' as one of the things he was going to do

when he got his body back.

"You can play with me," said a little voice behind him.

"May!" He said happily.

He then noticed Jasper and Scar walking towards him. I can't swim." Jasper explained, sensing Al's feelings.

The four of them decided to go to town. Esme joined them. They had fun going to all the little shops. May liked looking at

a lot of the little dolls. It was quite amusing seeing peoples reaction when Xiao-Mei moved. Al enjoyed looking at a lot of

the children with there parents. For some strange reason bwhen either May or Al caught each others eye they looked

away blushing. Jasper learned a lot about his ansistory. He liked that Esme was just as interested.

Meanwhile, Ed had once again gotten himself into a competition of who could do the best cannonball. It was a lot of fun,

until of course, Armstrong came. He, as usual, did the best of the group.

"Being good at cannonballs has been passed down for generations in the Armstrong blood line." He stated as they were

climbing back up.

"I bet I can do better," They heard a female's voice up ahead on the cliff.

"Sister!" the male Armstrong said, opening his arms while tears ran down his face.

She just turned up her nose. She then turned and did a big cannonball into the ocean. They kept having fun until they

heard a scream. Bella, with her clumsy feet fell off the cliff.

"BELLA!" Both Edward and Jacob yelled together. Jake got to her first. She wasn't breathing and needed mouth to

mouth, which Jake happily did. This obviously bothered Edward, but he decided to be the bigger man saying, "Thanks for

saving her."

Jacob glared at the vampire and replied, "If I wasn't here, she might have died while waiting for you,"

"Guys, stop, I'm fine!" Bella coughed, getting up.

"Yeah, thanks to me." Jake said, giving her his coat.

He then put his arm around her and started to walk away. Bella looked back at Edward with apologetic look as they left.

Meanwhile, in a nearby cave, Ed and Winery found themselves staring at each other. It was weird to both of them.

Both had known each other since birth; however, it was like staring at someone new. They never noticed the tiny

features of each other before. Winery noticed Ed's chest was all-muscular while Ed noticed just how blue Winery's eyes

were.

For some reason Ed found that he liked winery better when she was wet. She looked so pretty and her feminen features

showed more. She found herself caressing Ed's face and he found himself grabbing her hand. Before they knew it, they

were kissing. They continued until they noticed that the sun had mainly set. Before they went, they gave each other

one last look and then ran off to the Cullen House.


	15. eve

It was the night before the battle and there was a meeting at the Cullen house. Mustang had made a chart and was telling

everyone his or her jobs.

"Before we start, our first and most important goal is to-"

"-Protect Bella," Edward and Jacob finished together.

"While that is important, our first goal is to make sure the homunculi don't get the stone." Mustang glared at the two.

"But what about Bella?" Jacob said angrily.

"Believe me, Jacob, if the homunculi get the stone, Bella's safety, along with everyone else's will be in danger."

"We don't even know if Victoria has the real stone," Ed pointed out.

"We can't take any risks." Charlie said.

"Now, the people who are not alchemists - which for right now, include Rosalie - are to fight the vampires. Edward and

Hawkeye are to protect Bella. Alphonse, I want you to help with the vampires."

"I can't help fight with Ed?" he asked.

"Not this time, Al. Sorry." Mustang said.

"Al, can you keep an eye on my little brother Seth?" Leah asked. Al gladly nodded his head in agreement.

"Aro, I am assigning you to Lust. Charlie you get Gluttony. Edward and Leah, I am assigning you both to Envy. Alice and

Jacob, you are to fight Sloth."

"But I was going to work with Jasper -" Alice objected.

"And I want to help protect Bella."

"No, I need you both to help with the homunculi. I also want you to both get used to working together. Armstrong, you will

fight Pride. As for me," he continued,

"I will be prepared to take on Father."

"Billy, you are going to run the first aid tent in the back. Now, before Father arrives, because I'm sure he won't come out right

away, Emmit you can knock out as many vampires as possible while I burn them. The same goes for you Esme, got it?" They

both nodded in agreement.

"As for you, Winry, I would like you to help Billy in the medical tent."

"Okay." she replied quietly.

"Are there any questions?" he asked.

"What about Scar?" Alice asked.

"He has his own agenda." Mustang frowned. "Anything else?"

When no one responded, he said, "Ok, now…"

Just then, Alice started to get a vision. When she got out of her trance, she looked very scared.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"The homunculi, they…they got the stone."

The rest of them went pale, even more so than normal.

"Alice, I want you and Jake to follow Victoria's scent. Aro you go east. Ed, west; Leah, south and Charlie, north. Armstrong

and I will stay around here if we hear of anything." He said tersely.

And with that, they all went off.


	16. trubble

Just as they were about to leave, Alice got another premonition. "Something bad's about to happen," she said.

Right after she said this, there was a knock at the door. When Esme answered it, Edward Elric was shocked to see who it was.

Only Leigh, Al and Winry knew this had to be the _something bad _part_._

"Hohenheim, What are you doing here?" Ed said anger and shock coming out of his voice.

Jasper hid a bit behind Alice, these emotions were so strong that they were affecting him.

"Edward, you and Alphonse need to get out of here. You're in danger, these people are dangerous." he said with a hint of panic in his

voice.

"The only one in danger here is you." Ed said sternly.

"Edward," Winery whispered, as Alice and Leah were ready to grab him.

"Edward, son, you don't understand - these people are -"

"Vampires, I know." Ed finished.

"This is no place for a child. There is a war about to take place."

It was then that Alice's prediction came true. Ed sent his father flying down the steps and clean off the porch.

"Now." Ed said closing the door as if nothing had happened, "Where were we?"

As if this wasn't enough, a familiar voice from outside blared through the window,

"EDWARD, ALPHONSE AND LEAH, GET OUT HERE NOW!"

There was only one person who belonged to the one voice and could make these three shudder. Leah, Ed and Al opened the door to see

their teacher, Izumi.

"I came to wish you good luck." She said with a smile. "I heard of the upcoming battle and wanted to wish you luck as I was passing

through."

Leah, Ed and Al took some time to catch their breath.

At that moment, Mustang came out. "Alice believes her prediction was false for now, so we're all going to get some rest. Don't be long,

you three."

After that, he motioned Hohenheim to follow him inside. Just as he was about to close the door Ed whispered, "Get rid of him." and

Mustang nodded.

Ed, Al and Leigh talked an hour with Izumi. They told her their plan and the past events.

"Just promise me something. Promise me you won't die."

"Done" Ed said. "I'll protect everyone, teacher, I promise."

The three sat for a while longer until Ed changed the subject to a happier one.

"I have my own student now," he said. "She's the vampire, Rose."

"Don't mess this up, Elric, I mean it." Izumi said sternly.

"I'll try not to teach."

Izumi then turned to Leah. "How's teaching Seth? Any luck?"

"No." Leah said.

"I didn't know Seth was traing to be an alchemist." Al said.

"He's not, Izumi told me to get him interested."

"Why?" Al asked.

"I have a good feeling about him." Izumi answered. "It's getting late and I have a midnight train to catch. Be careful, and remember you

promised not to die." She said, waving goodbye.

**thanks again to loonie and jupiter for editing:)**


	17. stone

Ed, Al and Leigh all felt better after talking to Izumi. While turning to go in, they saw Hawkeye, and Edward with Bella on his back, all

leaving for their post.

"You two go in - I have something to do," Ed said to Leigh and Al.

"Ed -" Leigh started.

"I don't want to run into that man." He said, and Leigh nodded reluctantly.

Ed ran off and found exactly what he was looking for. Victoria.

He approached her slowly. She turned from talking to her army officer.

"What's a lonely little boy here for," she cooed, "You're here to join my army?" She asked.

Ed, choosing to ignore her comment, continued. "That's a nice necklace."

"Oh, this?" She asked holding the stone-embedded necklace up, "I was given it by my lover, James," She said carelessly. "He said it was

special."

'Give it to me, and there will be a lot less trouble for you." he said.

"Is that so?" she said, twirling the necklace with her fingers. She seemed amused by Ed's fierceness.

"Please," Ed said, "I just want to look at it and then I'll give it back to you."

"No." She said, suddenly serious.

"It's your choice Victoria," A voice said from behind him.

"Aro!" Victoria and Ed said in surprise.

"Victoria, you need to hand over that stone, you don't know what it means." Aro said.

"No!" She screamed. She then lunged towards them and they both attacked.

Ed was shocked that she was not as powerful as he had thought. He was able to get two stabs in, but they did nothing.

"You're pretty powerful for a brat," She said with a smile.

"A surprise attack, I'm not surprised, Elric, Aro," A cool voice said from behind them, flames barely missing Victoria.

"I know Aro is a vampire, but who are the rest of you?" Victoria spat.

"I'm Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"He's the enemy," An icy voice said from the side.

Envy and all the homunculi came from the side. Before Aro, Ed and Mustang could react, there was a disturbance from behind Victoria.

Lightning took down five vampires in one stroke. Victoria eyes went wide.


	18. the war begins

Victoria quickly turned back towards Ed, Mustang and Aro.

"What _are_ you?" She asked, still perplexed. It was clear that she had no idea what the stone around her neck meant, nor did she know of

the world of alchemy.

The war agents, Victoria, and the homunculi had begun sooner then expected.

"That stone is mine," Sloth snarled, running towards Victoria.

Aro ran right at him, and the two were in an instant battle. Meanwhile the vampires started towards Ed and Mustang, while Scar

eliminated the few in back.

Just as Ed and Mustang took their stance, three big wolves jumped ahead and into the vampire army. As more of them emerged, the

vampires also attacked.

As one of them passed Emmett, he said, "We didn't want to miss any of the fun," before attacking.

On Ed's left side, a huge brown wolf appeared and gave a tiny nod. "Let's do this," Ed said, changing his auto mail arm into a spear.

After teaming up against a dozen vampires together, Ed and Leah ran into Envy. "Elric, Clearwater. I've been waiting for this," he said slyly.

Leah gave a low growl before attacking the homunculi, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey-" Ed said, "Don't leave me out of the fun," he said, punching a random vampire.

He attacked Envy while he was still on the ground. His spear was inches away from Envy's face until Envy grabbed Ed's wrist and swung

him to the side.

Meanwhile, Sloth and Aro were deep in battle. With both of their bodies unhuman, it was hard to get in a decent blow.

Mustang took on Victoria. "I don't want you," she sneered, "I just want that vampire's human."

"That's not going to happen," Mustang said, snapping his fingers and singeing her hair a bit.

In the back, Scar was still battling vampires with lightning.

On the ridge overlooking the battle, stood Bella, Edward, Seth, Al and Hawkeye.

"I want to help," Seth complained.

"No." Hawkeye said. "You and Al are our only backup."

"Where are you aiming at?" Edward asked Hawkeye, as she pointed her gun to the side.

"Shhh" she said angrily, "We're being watched and I'm not sure by who, or what yet."


	19. the fight continues

Hawkeye slowly clicked her gun back, and then all of a sudden, _BANG!_

"Ritza Hawkeye, you missed," said a blond haired man, walking out.

Edward, Seth and Bella all gasped. "Your -" Bella started.

"He's not," Hawkeye said forcefully, "He just looks like Hoenhime." she said, not looking away.

"Hmmm," Father said, looking at the small group.

"So all we have here are two weak humans, a single vampire, a wolf, and a low level alchemist. Taking the girl and trading her for the

stone should be easy," he sneered.

Hawkeye felt Edward tense up. "_Don't move a muscle," _she thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the battlefront, there was a bloody mess of vampires. The werewolves were taking them out like wildfire on a dry plane.<p>

Not to say the wolves weren't affected; they too were getting scratched up.

Embry had a gashed up shoulder that was making it hard to move while Jared had many visible scars on all four legs. Sam on the other

hand, showed no remorse, and ruthlessly ripped as many vampires as he could to shreds. Quill seemed to be working alongside Scar. He

would knock them down and then Scar would electrocute them.

Jacob and Alice seemed to be having an interesting time. Aro immediately started in on Sloth, so Jacob and Alice took on Lust who was

accompanied by Gluttony. The two learned real fast how much they needed teamwork and each other. Lust seemed to be enjoying herself,

watching the two new state alchemists battle her partner.

"Why won't you just die?" Alice said, while Jacob tried to hold Gluttony in their transmutation circle. He was too strong and knocked the

wolf on his side.

Jacob quickly transformed back to a human.

"You try holding him while I do alchemy," he said. Alice got him into the circle and tried to hold him still but he pushed her back, causing

her to hit her head on a rock.

"Alice!" Jacob yelled.

'I'm fine," she said, running at Gluttony with all of her force and pushing him down.

"That wasn't nice," He said licking his lips as to eat her.

"Don't you dare!" Jacob said, transforming into his wolf form and threw him at a tree, confusing him for a moment.

Aro and Sloth were on the other side of the battlefield. Sloth punched him in the jaw. "You should just die, brother," He yelled.

"I did, remember? Trying to get you back. That was what I got for human transmutation." he yelled back as the two clashed again. The

two recently reunited brothers weren't getting far with this fight.

Victoria and Mustang kept going at it as well. His sparks kept missing her by inches.

"You're unlike anyone I ever fought before," she sneered. "Join my army, join me."

"I would never join your army. And I have a girlfriend already, thanks."

"Then just die," she said, punching him and knocking him down.

He stood up, wiping his lip. "That hurt," He commented. "Now you'll pay -" Before he could do anything else, they heard gunshots from

behind the vampire.

Both turning, they heard, "No one told me the fun had already started." Charlie said with a smile.


	20. Chapter 20

"Charlie!" Mustang said happily

"Yo." he said, shooting a vampire running up to him.

"You - another human?" Victoria said. He smelled like a human, but he seemed different.

All of a sudden, Charlie shot her shoulder as Mustang snapped his fingers. She leaned back, barely missing the fire.

"That was too close," She said with a sneer. She then rushed toward him.

Simultaneously, Sloth and Aro kept going at each other. "You should have died in that buggy accident all those years ago, not ME!" Sloth

yelled as they continued to fight.

"I know, and I felt bad ever since. That is why I attempted to bring you back," Aro said.

"You failed!" Sloth said.

"Don't you think I know that? I don't enjoy this kind of life, just like you don't." he yelled back.

"Then let me kill you," Sloth said, punching Aro down.

"As the older brother, I won't allow you to regret your actions like I have," Aro said, getting up.

"Yeah, right," Sloth said with a scoff. "If you regretted your actions, then why did you create the Volturi? You seemed to enjoy it."

"I created the Volturi in order to control the vampires. Besides, it was the only way I could stay alive. The alchemists said to either control

the vampires or die!" Aro argued.

Meanwhile, Edward, Bella, Al, Hawkeye, Seth and Father were at a very dangerous standstill.

"There's a few things I could do with all of you…" Father started. "I could kill the humans, use the vampire and wolf to my advantage…but

I think I will kill the suit of armor first."

Things moved quickly. When Father reached for Al, Edward pushed him out of the way.

"Seth, take Al and Bella and _go_." He said.

"But-" Al started.

"Just go!" Hawkeye yelled.

Al and Bella climbed on Seth's back and they were off to the woods.

"STUPID VAMPIRE!" Father yelled, getting up.

"I guess I'll finish you off first," He said, lunging towed Edward.

There was a loud crack as the two hit each other. When Edward fell by Hawkeye, he said, "He's strong."

"Be careful, Edward, he is the strongest homunculi and the most dangerous. Don't underestimate him." Hawkeye said.

"Got it." Edward said, as he ran at Father.

Somewhere below, Ed and Leah were fighting off Envy.

"Stupid Alchemist!" he yelled.

"Idiot homunculi!" Ed yelled back.

They kept fighting until Ed, although he didn't know how, held Envy by the arms. Seeing her once in a lifetime chance, Leah tore his head

off.

After he fell Ed said, "Let's go find Victoria."

Ed rode on Leah's back and had fun josting at all the vampires, making sure to cut their heads off.


	21. Chapter 21

Ed and Leah finally reached Victoria. "More beasts?" she said, recovering from a shot from Charlie.

"Good, you two distract her while Charlie and I go switch with Edward," Mustang said. At the sound of his name, Victoria hissed.

"This should be interesting," Ed said, changing his arm once again.

Meanwhile, Emmett passed by Alice and Jacob.

"Looks like you can use some help," he said to his sister.

"Two on one isn't fair," Lust purred, getting up and tracing her finger on his face.

"I see why they call you Lust," he said with a smile,

"But my Rose is prettier." She then lunged towards him, and the two instantly began to fight.

Alice and Jacob looked at each other and nodded. They both agreed - how they read each other's minds they didn't know - but both knew

they had to finish Gluttony immediately in order to help Emmett.

Before anything else happened, a wolf leapt in to help them.

"Thanks, Sam," Jacob said.

"I will eat you both," Gluttony said, rolling at them in a ball. That was their only chance; Jacob quickly transformed and caught the big ball

in his mouth.

"Gluttony!" Lust yelled, lunging forward and knocking Jake off his paws. Before anyone could do anything else, Lust quickly fled with her

partner. Jake and Alice almost ran after her, but were stopped by vampires.

Aro and Sloth kept going at it, obviously matched in strength. They would have kept going, but Scar came up from behind and

electrocuted Sloth. After a few seconds of stunned silence, Aro said,

"Thanks."

"I didn't mean to miss you," Scar said with a smile, before turning to fight more vampires.

Aro stood for a few minutes, mourning his brother's death before making the decision to go help with father.

A few feet over, Jasper found himself face to face with Victoria's new mate, Riley.

"She's using you," Jasper said quietly.

"No she's not."

"Believe me I was in your shoes once. She's using you." Jasper said.

"SHE IS NOT!" Riley yelled before lunging at Jasper.

About two miles away, Seth, Bella and Al got to the medical camp. "Are you hurt?" Winry asked anxiously running up to them.

**Thans again to Junie and Loony for editing**


	22. Chapter 22

"No," Bella said, wiping a strand of hair from her face.

"What's happening?" Billy Black asked.

"Last we left, Hawkeye was about to fight Father, and Edward was helping her." Al said.

"I saw Alice and Jake fighting Gluttony, and Ed and Leigh fighting Envy." Bella said.

"And I saw Mustang and Charlie fighting Victoria." Seth said.

"Is Ed ok?" Winery asked anxiously.

"He looked just fine. I just hope my Edward is ok."

"I don't think we have to worry about Lust and Gluttony," Armstrong said coming up. "I just saw them running the other way."

"Major, where have you been?" Al asked.

"Around. I'm helping the medical team, since we're short medics."

"And so am I," added his sister, coming up.

Meanwhile the battlefield looked more like a graveyard then a battlefield. Along with Envy and Sloth, more then half of the vampires were killed. Scar had

certainly done his part. When Mustang and Charlie got up by Father, Edward Cullen was fighting him the best he could. Hawkeye was on the ground holding her

arm.

"I'm fine," she said as Mustang went up to her.

Just then, Edward skid backwards after a collision with Father.

"Take Hawkeye to the medical field and protect Bella." Charlie instructed him.

Without arguing, he did as he was told.

"Finally, you show yourselves." Father said with a sly grin.

"I hoped, I would kill all of you during this battle and get the stone. Since the suit of armor has disappeared, that may not happen. Oh well. Though if I kill you

two, that almost makes it up for me."

"Not happening." Mustang snaped his fingers.

Behind him, he heard a loud gunshot from Charlie's gun.

"Missed me," Father crowed happily to Charlie.

Meanwhile, Victoria, Ed and Leah were arguing.

"Give me the stone Victoria, and then we'll leave you alone." Ed said, reaching out his hand.

"What's so special about this little stone?" she said, fingering it.

"It doesn't affect you," Ed said. There was no way he was going to tell anyone else about the stone.

"No." She said, putting it under her shirt.

"Fine then, just tell us where you got it," Leah said.

"James gave it to me."

"Where did he get it?" Ed asked. He was beginning to lose patience.

"I don't know. Where's that human, Bella?"

"Why should I tell you if you won't give me what I want?" Ed said.

"Very well," she said with a sly smile. "Then I'll just have to force it out of you."

Meanwhile, Aro joined Jasper and Riley.

"My name is Aro, and I'm head of the vampires," he said, extending his hand.

"Thus I must ask you to stop fighting and come with me," he said to Riliey.

"I won't. I fight for my love, Victoria." He said proudly.

Jasper rolled his eyes with a sigh.


	23. update

Ed, Victoria and Leah had started fighting.

"What are you?" Victoria asked again, trying to figure them out. "You can't be human."

Edward smiled, holding up his dagger. "We are alchemist, and human," and with that, he went towards Victoria's face again, nearly

scraping it.

"I have no business with you, alchemist," she said. "With the wolf, however-" She said with a sneer, reaching for Leah.

"Sorry," Ed said, blocking her, "We work together, and I won't let you touch her."

Meanwhile, Scar and Quill had just finished up with the last of the vampires.

"Well that's over with," Scar said.

Quill turned back into a human. He saw Embry and the rest of the pack had also turned back to their human forms. As he surveyed them,

many were hurt and some of the Cullen vampires looked exhausted.

"If you can turn back into wolf form, we can take everyone to the medical field on your back." Scar said. Embry nodded, and within

twenty minutes, they were all settled at the medical field.

"What's happening out there?" Hawkeye asked, noting that most of the group was back.

"Mustang and Charlie are fighting Father, while Ed and Leigh are fighting Victoria." Scar said.

"Aro and Jasper are talking to a vampire. I'm not sure who he is, though," Embry added.

"I think Jacob said he and Alice were going to stick around for back up," Sam said.

"But they're safe?" Esme asked, worried.

"Yeah, they weren't beat up much at all," Sam said.

"Where's Bella?" Jared asked, coming out of a tent after having his arm bandaged up by Billy.

"I had Edward and the Armstrong siblings take her to a separate hill," Billy said, coming up behind Jared.

"Is Ed ok?" Winery asked, running up to them. Seth and Al followed her.

"They're fine." Sam said with a smile. Just then, Emily rushed out of a nearby tent and hugged Sam.

Back on the battlefield, Victoria surprised herself by punching Leigh's wolf form. She didn't expect to make much of an impact, but she

grabbed the stone around her neck thinking it was about to fall off as Leah went flying.

"Wow," She said, stunned, looking down at the storm.

"Aww man," Ed said, frustrated. Victoria had just learned the power of the Philosophers' stone.


	24. victoria's end

"Whoa," Victoria said, amazed.

She then turned around holding the stone and kicked a tree. The tree fell quite heavily.

"I see."

She then turned towards Ed and Leah.

"I now understand why you want this little stone. You lust for its power." she said with a grin.

Leah growled under her breath, "Not even close."

"Victoria, please, give me that stone. If it falls into the wrong hands, things will get very bad." Ed said.

Meanwhile, up on the hill, Father, Mustang and Charlie were watching.

"So, it looks like I have another person in the way of me and my stone." Father said.

"We don't know if it's the real stone." Charlie replied coolly.

"Well then, it looks like I have to take care of you two in order to find out." Father said.

He and Mustang were soon in a heavy alchemist fight. Charlie joined in, however his bullets seemed to have very little

effect.

Ed, Leah and Victoria had also gotten into a little fight. It took a bit but Ed had figured out her fighting style, and at their

first chance they got, Leah held the vampire in her mouth and ripped her legs off so she couldn't get away. When Leah

dropped her, Victoria lay gasping for air.

"So, this is my end," she said with a little laugh. "And I thought that Edward Cullen boy would be the one to kill me."

Ed then held his blade to her neck. "Any last words?"

"Creta," she said.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Creta. James got the stone in Creta." And with that she died.

After her death, the tiny stone turned to dust.

"Well," Leigh said. "That stinks."

Ed got up with a nod.

Across the now bloody field, Riley watched in horror as this happened. "VICTORA!" he yelled.

He ran towards Ed and Leigh yelling, "YOU MONSTERS!"

Jasper caught up to him, and ripped off his head.

On the hill, after witnessing what had happened, Father ran off. Charlie and

Mustang tracked him down for the rest of the day.

Before going back to camp, Leah turned towards Ed. "Now what?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"Were off to Creta of course," Ed said with a smile.


	25. after

It was a few days after the fight that things started to get wrapped up. Mustang and Hawkeye went back to Central after

making their reports. Due to hearing strange rumors about Fuhrer Bradley, Aro decided to go with them.

Esme had called and told Carlisle all of what happened. He said to wish the Elric brothers good luck and that he probably

wouldn't be home for a while.

Charlie had given Jacob and Alice their first official mission and they were preparing to go and investigate some odd

happenings in a small town a few miles from Forks.

It had been the perfect time to leave due to the fact that Edward and Bella were starting to plan their wedding. Alice was

sad to go, but also thought it might have been a blessing, considering Jasper decided to travel with Scar and May for a bit,

to find out about his ancestry.

Charlie and Billy agreed to train Seth, Rose and Bella when things eventually calmed down.

"Well," Ed said flinging his backpack over his shoulder, "I guess it's time for us to go."

Al, Leah and Winery all nodded. Leah had decided to go with them. She decided it was better then watching Sam and Emily

be all lovey-dovey.

"See you guys later. I hope to meet up with you soon," He told Alcie and Jacob on his way out.

And with that, Ed, Al, Winery and Leah were gone.

**Thanks to my editors loony and junie and thanks to all of my fans who read this story:)**


End file.
